Distressed
by sportygilr180
Summary: Deeks on an LAPD OP. Something happens. The team is called in to find him. Densi, Terrible summary. Please read and review


Kensi was up at 5. She got ready to go to work to see the one person who was coming off an LAPD undercover job. He had been under for 3 months and she missed him terribly. This was his last LAPD job before resigning and becoming her permanent NCIS partner. No longer an liaison. She was so excited.

It was only 5.30 by the time she was ready to leave. A pop tart in hand she walked out the door. The roads were empty and the sun was rising over LA spraying purple and pink all over the early morning sky. It took her only 15mins to get to work.

As Kensi walks through the run down doors of the disguised Mission, It was quiet. She was the first one in to work. No Sam, No Callen, No Temp, No Hetty. 'What' she thought I beat Hetty she has to be somewhere. So instead of going to look for her she sat down at her desk and started to complete her overdue paperwork.

Shortly After she arrived two men walked in, they made their way to the bullpen and both gave Kensi a hug good morning. They to were excited about Deeks return however they would never admit it. The emptiness they felt without him making jokes and how him being away hurt Kensi - their little sister - was all a little to unnerving and the temp that replaced him was utterly boring. Always to the book a real first timer. He had no personality and he's not much of a team player. It was crazy. He could never be so opposite to Deeks. Kensi disliked him very much, she could not trust him to protect her.

Callen's POV

It was 10am when Hetty called me to her office. She briefed me on Deeks' return. Deeks' is to be arrested during a swat raid, then taken to LAPD watch house for 3 hours while he is debriefed, then he will be sanctioned and released after he has handed his resignation to bates as they still have not been told about his application to join NCIS full time. Then we shall send Kensi to collect him from LAPD custody.

I then went back to the bullpen to brief the others. Hetty then called Kensi over to talk to her about Deeks' return - mother to daughter, as All of Us are pretty much Hetty's adopted children. Kensi came back crying after Hetty had told her what to expect when Deeks returned as he had been badly beaten.

Hours past and Eric called us up to OPS. He had a video rolling, it was of the LAPD & SWAT raid. It was a disaster...

Kensi's POV.

They had been tipped off about the raid. They were prepared. Deeks had been shot once in the shoulder, a through and through, insignificant I know but still shot none the less. My mind was going crazy. I wanted to cry and scream yet wanted to be happy that he was not injured anymore then he had been. I just starred at the screen. Everyone placing worried and sorry glances in my direction. Nell came over and hugged me. After about 5 minutes of just standing there and staring I felt tears wanting to spill over and eventually one fell, when that happened I ran out of OPS to the bathroom, locked the door behind me, slid down onto the floor head in my hands I just sat there and cried.

Sam POV.

Kensi ran out of OPS as I saw a tear slide down her face. "Just let here go." Hetty said ever so gently. "She needs to" She added. Being the protective older brothers Callen and I are it is rather unnerving to see her like this. We love Kensi and well Deeks is the best thing for her. He makes her smile, laugh and have a good time as well as protect her in and out of the field. He always has her back. They love each other yet they do not know it.

Nell POV.

We make our way downstairs to try and find Kensi after 45 minutes. I make my way to the bathroom which is locked so I guess she is in there. I knock on the door and lightly call out her name, I do it about three times before I go get the guys. I was getting worried. They grabbed the spare lock picker kit from Kensi's top draw and walk over to the bathroom door and start to pick the Lock.

Callen's POV.

I bend down and start to pick the lock to the ladies bathroom, my adrenaline in overdrive as protective big brother mode kicks in. As the door swung open all I could see was blood and glass over the white tiled floor. I send Nell in to search the bathroom and Kensi is nowhere to be found. Nell screams, Sam, Eric and I run in. There on the wall is a message written in blood: he lied, she pays - a tortured love one is better than the one who betrayed.

Nell POV.

I screamed when I saw the message. Deeks has been made, Kensi and NCIS made and compromised. Eric lead me out of the destroyed bathroom I started to cry, my best friend has been kidnapped.

Hetty POV.

Oh bugger, I thought as Sam and Callen ran into my office distressed. "Everyone in OPS now!" I ordered. Within seconds, Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell and Nate were in OPS. "Okay," I began "We have to assume not just Kensi and Deeks have been compromised, but all of us." I was so worried who was doing this?


End file.
